Creepypasta lemons
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: These are lemons I've been experimenting with. All are CP X Oc


Licking her lips, the blonde female sat on one of the armchairs in the spacious living room, eyes cast down on her book and right hand holding a toaster strudel. Having been misinformed earlier, she was dressed in her 'work' clothes; plain skinny jeans, black wife beater under an unzipped leather jacket and her signature mask that resembled a Mexican sugar skull (which was appropriate given her new nickname). She had relaxed enough to not adorn her usual bra, which did wonders for her bust, but settled for a simple sports bra that would make most hormonal boys overlook her.

Around her, the few individuals who remained in the room were glued to the tv, utterly shocked by what was playing. Movie night was rare in this household, and when it occured the residents chose some fucked up shit.

Tonights choice, however, was horrendous.

Human Centipede 3.

The girl was familiar with it, having watched it numerous times where she became numb to it, barely batting an eye at some of the torture scenes. She had taken it upon herself to make a weird hooting sound whenever something truly fucked up was going to occur. Which most of the boys silently appreciated. Currently, only Masky, Eyeless Jack, Toby and Jeff were watching, the girl just sat off the the side reading a book she had gotten as a gift from the eyeless cannibal.

"She's going to eat one." She spoke up as a warning. Toby's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen and buried his face in a pillow.

"What the fuck?! They let this shit in a movie?!" Jeff gagged. "Ive fucked people up but this shit takes the cake!"

"I've seen worse." The girl yawned.

"Oh really? And where did you see worse exactly?" Masky chucklee, turning his gaze towards her.

The girl looked the the ceiling, her smirk hidden behind the mask. "Well..." she muttered, glancing towards the boys. "I did walk in on EJ in the shower..." She spoke like she was spilling a friends secret. She didnt make eye contact with any of them, instead letting her grey eyes wonder around the room in silence.

Jeff was the first to burst out laughing, doubling forward while slamming his fist on the arm of the couch. Masky raised his hand, covering his already masked mouth as his shoulders shook with laughter. Toby simply looked the grey skinned killer up and down. The subject of the laughter turned his eyeless gaze to the female, who was ow staring at him, eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Sorry, hon, I know I promised not to tell..."

"I understand, Jazzmin." Jack nodded, tone not giving away his emotions. "But remember, I have dirt on you too." It was now the blondes turn to lock her gaze of him, face suddenly burning under her cloth mask. "What was it again...?" Jack seemed to ask himself. "It had something to do with a hammer, didnt it?" Jazzmin finally realized what he had on her as she bolted upright.

"Don't. You. Dare." She growled, closing her book, rising to her feet.

"Oh wait, I remember. I caught someone in bed with one of my test tubes. You know, those ones with the black screw on top? I wonder what she was doing." The smirk was fully evident in his voice as he carefully rose to his feet, grabbing the empty popcorn bowl. "Would anyone like a refill?"

The three pairs of eyes in the room went from the male to the girl, whose eyes were locked on him. The cannibal didn't wait long for a reply before he made his way to the kitchen. When he was gone, all eyes turned to the girl.

"Sugar...what was he talk-king about?" Toby asked, his shoulder giving a small tic.

"Motherfucker won't be talking about anything when I'm done with him." She growled, slamming the book down and stomping after him whil the three males were left to stare after them.

"What the fuck was that about?!" She growled, eyes burning holes into the black cloth that covered the males upper body. "That was worse than what I said!"

"I know. I just wanted to make you blush." He chuckled, pressing the start button on the microwave. "Did it work?"

"What it did was make my damn blood boil! Look, you and I both know I had a moment of weakness, that's nothing that should be shared." Crossing her arms over her chest, she stomped her foot once more, glaring at him.

The cannibal didnt seem to mind her as he watched the bag of popcorn rotate round and round in the microwave. He didn't care that he had let loose a secret the girl had kept hiddennfrom everyone. Being one of the few females to regularly be around the household, she didn't need everyone knowing her sexual needs. It especially dodnt help she was the most helpless in their make shift "family" and had the lowest kill count with only 2 victims. Being known as the horny girl in the house would put a target on her back.

"Well?" The girl snapped, pulling the man from his thoughts.

"Yes?" "Did you not here anything I just said? I swear you're worse than my ex!" She huffed as the microwave pinged. Jack remained silent as he poured the buttery corn guts into the bowl, ignoring the female proxies words of anger. Tossing the paper bag into the trash, he grabbed the bowl, turning to leave, he smirks under his mask as he passes her, trailing his finger tips over the front of her jeans as he passed her.

"I'm always near, Sugar Skull. Come see me sometime." He whispered softly. "I can garuntee I'm better than a test tube..." Chuckling, he left the kitchen, leaving a confused and flustered proxy behind.

A yawn escaped the girls lips as she raked her fingers through her hair, feeling for any damp spot she missed while blow drying her hair. Her fingers only passed over a few spots that wouldn't cause any problems for her straightened hair. Turning the straightener off, she set it down, making sure the irons were propped against the sink, she turned the light off, opening the door and walking out while tugging the bottom of her pajama short shorts down a bit. "Night, Masky." She smiled, waving to the brunette. He had removed his mask and was facing away from her with his bedside lamp turned off.

"Night. " He called back tiredly, his arm lifting slightly in recognition to her. She nodded at him, though he couldn't see it, and continued to her bed. Normally, they were arranged for Masky and Hoody's bed to be along the left wall while Toby and Jazzmins beds were on the right wall. Jazzmin, however, had moved her bed to be shoved into the corner of the room, leaving a gap where her bed should be. Something about her liking small areas and feeling boxed in.

Turning her bedside lamp on to a low setting, she opened her drawer, pulling out her bottle of pills.

Like all proxies, her mind was greatly affected by her operator. Itnwas different for each, heightening certain aspects of them. The pills were not a cure, but they helped balance themselves. For instance, if Masky were to stop taking his, he would loose his anger at everything, lashing out at anything before finally snapping and becoming a hollowed husk of the person he once was. When that happened, it was hard to bring them back, so all proxies took their pills. It didn't really matter when. Due to his violent tendancies, Masky tended to take them frequently. Hoodie, however, could go a whole week on just 4, while Jazzmin, being the newest, needed to take them regularly until her mind became accustomed to the maddening hold of their operator. When that happened, she could play it by ear.

She made sure she had a glass of apple juice on her nightstand before opening it, shaking out its contents. 2 white pills fell into her palm, making her furrow her brows together as she jiggled the bottle, hearing nothing. She always took 5 pills. It was her lucky number and the number of pills she religiously took five times a day.

"Masky, I'm out of my pills." She called over to him softly.

"Go get some from Jack..." she heard him mumbled back.

"Can...you come with me...?" She asked softly, placing the pills back in the bottle.

"I'm tired...can you get some for me, too? I'm low." He asked, turning his body slightly to look over at her. "Just tell Jack. He's awake still." And with that, he rolled over, ending the conversation. Jazzmin puffed out her cheeks, glaring at him before standing up and walking from the room, mumbling curses under her breath.

Jacks room was located in the basement of the house, away from everyone and giving him enough space for his research. He was constantly bringing half dead victims back to disect. Jazzmin rarely went down there unless she needed to get painkillers for something. Mainly her lack of visits were due to how creepy it seemed to be. The only light source was a single bulb that hung in the middle of what could possibly be a hang out area, but only contained metal shelves filled with cleaning supplies and miscellaneous objects. The next light source was only in Jacks room, and that's if he left the door open. If he didn't you were walking down a dark, narrow hall.

Needless to say, Jazzmin only came here if it was an emergency.

Walking on tiptoes, she descended the stairs slowly, biting her lips together nervously. It was stupid to think that someone who had seen Jeff gut someone in ten seconds flat, Jack eat kidneys and LJ come home covered in blood and then hug her, would be afraid of the dark. But she rationalized it by saying she was afraid of what she didn't know. Especially when she lived in a house that was a safe haven for all sorts of creatures.

Once her foot touched the cold cement floor, she jolted towards the wall, flicking the light on quickly. Weak light filled the room ahead of her, giving her a target. Her feet skitted over the ground and she moved forward, turning the corner quickly and jogging to Jacks room. His door was closed, but she could see faint light shining under the door across from his room, indicating his whereabouts were in the makeshift lab. Without skipping a beat, she grabbed the handle, opening the door quickly and casted a glance behind her (a childhood habit), before ducking inside.

"Jack? Are you down there?" She called, standing at the top of the stairs. She always wondered what kind of architect designed a house with 2 basements. "Jack? The lights on, you gotta be down here."

"I'm here." His calm voice answered as a shadow moved across the floor. Sighing in relief, I walked down the short span of stairs, looking around shortly before I spotted Jack at a refrigerator in the corner, placing blood bags in it. "Can I help you?"

"Im out of pills, and Masky needs more." She explained, descending the stairs calmly. "Got any more?"

Reaching the bottom of the steps, her gaze traveled over the spacious room. The floor was smooth cement, only interrupted by the black rubber mats that surrounded an operating table in the center of the room. The walls were paneled with a plain grey wood, covering rough stone on the other side. The corner opposite the stairs was where she found the male, standing at the long counter that took up two walls with cabinets above and below.

Smiling to herself, she walks on her tip toes across the room, her feet naturally skipping over the cold floor, skipping the spots of old dried blood Jack had never cleaned. She could hear the clatter of pills being poured into a container, followed by Jack setting an orange bottle to the side. "Tell Masky he needs to slow down with these." He advised, glancing over at her, allowing her to see he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She smirked, hopping up onto the counter. "Just give me my stuff."

Huffing, he counted out the correct amount of pills for her. She waited, her gaze traveled around the room, looking for something to entertain herself. And while she did that, the cannibal did the same. His lack of eyes made it easy for him to stare at her body from the corner of his eye without being noticed. He smirked internally at her pj's which consisted of a white sports bra and tiny short shorts. If memory served right, those were a gift from Toby. And quite the gift they were... when her legs shifted, the cloth moved, giving him a peek at her uncovered sex. She wasn't a fan of underwear and it a welcome surprise. He was glad he hadnt changed into his flannel pajama pants, it would have been hard to hide his rising arousal.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked simply, carefully pouring the pills into the bottle.

"Fine. For the most part." She responded, looking away from him.

"Aww, still upset?" He chuckled, closing the bottle up and setting it down.

"You said you wouldn't say anything." She snipped, looking back at him.

Jack smirked, turning to her fully and tapping her thigh. "Come now, you cant be that angry."

"You told them about me masturating!" She said through her teeth.

"What? I could have told them worse. Like that time I found you in the laundry room~ I though it was just a joke that women did that." He teased, trailing a sharp nail up and down her thigh. He could see the goosebumps forming along her skin. "You have to admit...you do seem to enjoy sexual sensations. Is that why you always move your legs together? Are you trying to get some friction?"

"That isn't your concern."

"How long has it been, Jazz...? Since you were with a man?" He asked, taking a small step forward.

"I...I dont know..." she sighed, looking at the ground. "Maybe three years..."

"That's a bit of a lie." The girl looked at him, furrowing her brows. "I said a 'man', Jazzmin. From what I've heard you tell Jane and Clockwork, you've only been with boys who can't please you. When was the last time you felt release that left you satisfied for i weeks /i." He asked huskily, leaning closer to her.

"Stop it..." she sighed, looking away from him.

"Why? Am I making your desires worse? Tell me how your body feels."

"This isn't a damn physical." She growled, hopping off the counter and taking a few steps away. She didn't need this right now. She already couldn't handle her needs because Masky was here. She cursednthe fact Toby was sent out alone to handle some campers who were getting to close instead of Masky going too.

"It doesn't have to be. I'm curious as to how your body reacts. How it feels when when your desires come forward." He said, following her, wrapping his arms around her. "Where a woman feels arousal speaks volumes, you know. So tell me, where do you feel it?"

Biting her lips together, she screwed her eyes shut, refusing to speak. She hated talking about this with men. Jack just smirked at her, running his hands over her flat stomach and up her side, searching for the spot that made her tremble. He knew she had it, he watched her do it herself while he rested. He wanted to see how she wouod temble under his own touch. He trailed his fingers down, brushing his finger tips just under the waist band of her shorts, causing a sudden ripple to spread through you stomach. Smirking in satisfaction, he kept tickling her there, moving his other hand to tickle her on the other side.

"Hey! Q-quit I-it!" She yelped, grabbing his wrists, trying to pry his hands away. His hands wouldn't budge as his nails danced over that spot, making her muscles twitch and spasm wildly.

"Jack."

Casting her gaze towards the stairs, she saw her fellow proxy standing there, dressed in grey sweats and black t shirt. "Masky!" She yelped, kicking her leg up to block Jack from going lower. "M-Masky! I swear I-"

"I thought we were going to share her." Masky's voice cut her off as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We were, but I wanted to test her first." Jack shrugged, trapping her in his arms. Blushing darkly, the girls eyes darted from her friend to the cannibal holding her, trying to piece together what was already plain to see.

"We agreed on next Saturday." The white masked male growled, walking towards the two. "Could you not wait until then? You really are self centered."

The cannibal laughed lightly, tightening his grip on the blonde in his hold. "Of course I'm self centered, my life doesn't revolve around you or anyone else." His captive gasped, twisting her torso from side to side.

"Stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" She snarled, trying everything she could to get away. "Masky, help!"

"You closed the doors, right?" Jack asked, swiftly grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her back. Masky nodded in affirmative while reaching into the pocket of his sweats, digging aroundin it before pulling out thin plastic strips.

Zip ties.

"You should behave yourself, Jazz. If you don't I'll use more." Masky soothed, reaching out and stroking her cheek tenderly. Her face heated up while her body went cold, her lower abdomen suddenly feeling hollow. She was slowly becoming horny and needed both the males. She'd often fantasize about being used by more than one man, it had been a fantasy of hers for a few weeks now. But she never imagined it with these two, it was usually with anime characters.

Keeping her wrists held together with one hand, Jack grabbed two zioties from the brunette, first tieing it over her wrists vertically, then using the second to keep her hands from slipping out horizontally, trying to keep her hands slightly loose to avoid any discomfort on her end. Ensuring her hands were well tied, he took a step back, allowing Masky to step forward, bending down slightly to pass his hands behind her thighs, scooping her up in his amrs. A yelp escaped her lips as she tried to get closer to him to avoid falling. Detecting her worry, he leaning back more, allowing her to rest against his chest as he took a steo back and to the side, setting her gently down on the operating tables cold metal surface causing her to yelp again atnthe sudden coldness.

"Didn't want to waste time taking her upstairs?" Jack asked, ignoring the girls worried glances as he gripped her shoulders, forcing her down onto her back, legs dangling off the end.

"That vent in your room leads upstairs. Someone could hear." Masky clarified, slowly spreading the girls legs and slipped between them. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jack shrug. Knowing him, the thought never crossed his mind or he didnt care.

"I suppose. At least then everyone would know she isnt theirs. " Jack rationalized, petting their captives hair gently. Gray blue eyes darted over to him, scanning his face in slight fear. This caused the cannibal to smirk, running his thumb over her full lips. "Shhh, just relax." His lips pulled into a sudden smirk, "isn't that what you always tell everyone?"

Swallowing nervously, she looked back at the other proxy who was slowly tracing the outline of her shorts, eyes blocked by his trademark mask. "They'll know. Go get her gift." The cannibal sighed, giving the girl a look that said he didnt want to leave her before pushing himself away from the table and walking towards the stairs.

"Don't fuck her until I get back." He called backmas he ascended the stairs. Masky chuckled, raising his gaze to the girls face. Jazzmin shifted nervously, Trying to raise her legs enough to close them, which didnt sit well with her male counterpart.

Grabbing her knees, he forced them back down. "I don't need to do it just yet..." He murmured, sliding his hand up her thigh. "But I can start getting you ready." A shudder ran through her chest as she felt his fingers slip under the small cloth covering her sex, dangerously close to her slit. Opening her mouth to protest, only a small squeak came outnas her hips shifted, trying to get away from his invading digits. "Ah, ah, ah, what did I say about behaving?" He admonished, giving the inside of her thigh a small pinch, causing her to yelp.

"M-Masky...not like...not like this..." She begged, voice low and shaking. Raising his hand, he grabbed the bottom of his mask, slowly sliding it up and off his face, showing her his smirking face.

"Behave and I'll make sure you don't feel any pain." He whispered, fingers sliding over her slit, pressing and gently pulling one of her lower lips to the side, exposing the pink flesh of her desire. "See? You're getting a little wet already. Mmm, are you excited? Your quivering down here...do you want something inside?" He askes, seeing her small opening tighten repeatedly, almost begging to swallow a cock. His eyes nailed on her, he moves his fingers closer, index finger tapping at her entrance before wiggling inside.

Immediately, a sensation of pleasure shot up her spine, causing her to gasp out, followed by strangled cries. A triumphant grin spread on the proxies face as he began prodding with his middle finger, trying to work it in. "W-wait..!" A tired gasp came from the girl, staring up at him with bright eyes. "Please...I-I never used m-more than one!" She whined.

"But, Suagr, one isn't going to prepare you for either of us." He teased, pressing his middle finger inside of her, causing her to whine more, tossing her head from side to side. "See? You need to get used to this." He said, his middle finger finally slipping inside, pushing in as far as he could. He watched her body closely, seeing how she reacted to the treatment he was giving her body.

Her back arched as her legs spread wider for him, begging silently for more, which he was happy to give her as he thrusted his fingers faster into her. Mouth hanging open, her muscles moved, trying to match his fingers' movements. Her arousal was becoming more apparent by the second second as her juices began running down her thighs, slowly pooling under her. "M-more..."

"Hm? What was that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I need...I need more,,,,"

"More what? Speak up." Masky laughed, pushing his fingers deeper into her.

"Cock...I want cock.,." She panted, looking down at his hand. "Please...I need...need something...bigger..." Her eyes were glazed over, staring up at him, silently pleading.

This was why she didn't want to have her secret out... It happened everytime she had sex. The craving for more and more. One touch, one fuck was enough to send her into madness. It had taken her two years to finally snap out of her desires, and now they were pushing her back into them.

Masky bit his lip, looking back at the staircase while his other hand began fumbling with his sweats, trying to undo the front buttons enough to free himself. All the while his little captive was writhing on the table, a panting and sweating mess. Growling a bit, he removed his fingers from her, taking a step away to walk around the table, locating a small box next to it thay had only to buttons. Stepping on the blue one, mechanical hum sounded as the table began to slowly lower until Masky deemed in the corret height and removed his foot from the button.

Making his way back around, he pushed the girls legs apart once more, standing between them as he fumbled with the buttons. Jazzmin leaned up more, panting and staring at his hands as the annoying plastic disks slipped from the cloth holes, allowing him enough room to finally remove his length. Once her eyes landed on it, she couldn't stop the drool that collected in her mouth. The smooth shaft with two faint veins running up the sides, leading to the tip that glistened in precum.

"Taste...please..." She begged, her tongue flicking out.

"Such a cute little face..." He moaned, circling around to stand next to her. Given the width of the table, Masky gripped a fistful of her dirty blonde hair, pulling her head over to him. Thankfully he lowered he table enough to put her head level with his cock. Holding onto her hair with one hand, he grips his length, holding it as he brings Sugars mouth down on him. Immediately she began sucking, trying to bob her head on his length of best she could.

A strangled moan left Masky's lips as her lips wrapped around him. She happily swallowed him, her tongue massaging the underside and tip. "Nnngh, fuck, that's it, good girl, good girl...Uuugnn!" Biting his lip harshly, he pulled back slightly, not wanting her to suck him off quite yet.

"Couldn't wait?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jack standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Couldnt, ngh, help it. She begged." Masky panted. "You did..did say not to fuck her...you can, fuck, have the first go..."

Jack chuckled, setting something to the side as he walked forward, looking at the girls body which was flushed a light pink in her heat. He couldn't help but to trail his hands up her thighs slowly, fingers playing with the cloth shorts as he hooked his fingers into the waistband. Sugar felt his fingers, and herself wanting them off, she lifted her legs in the air, helping him remove them from her body. Once the cloth was off, she immediately spread her legs for him, her opening clenching and tightening in anticipation of finally feeling a man in three years.

"Damn...she needed this more than us..." Jack commented, working on undoing his jeans. Masky could only nod in agreement, worried that if he tried to talk it would come out as incoherent moans. Getting his jeans undone, Jack moves them down slightly, adjusting them to pull his own length out. Jazzmins eyes looked down the best she could, moaning around Masky's cock as she felt Jack pull her hips down closer to his. Her body ached in anticipation, pulling her knees upwards to allow him a better angle.

Licking his lips, he rubs his length along her slit, lubricating himself slightly. Jazzmins moans grew louder as this shaft rubbed against her clit, making her shudder in pleasure as her hips shook. "Let's see if it's really been three years." Jack smirked, holding onto her hip with one hand and taking hold of his length with the other as he prodded her entrance. Jazzmin moaned, trying to relax her lower body as best she could to help him get inside. Grunting softly, he pushed against her, the tip slowly sinking into her.

Sharp pain shot through her body at the intrusion she hadn't experienced in years. Turning her head go the side, she released Masky's length from her lips and clenched her jaw, hissing lightly. Her body reacted, tightening around him as the tip was practically sucked into her from her twitching muscles. Lifting her head, she gazed longingly at where they were connected, her whines and moans begging for more. "Please...please..,, d-deeper...I want...want it all..." She panted, drooling slightly.

Grunting louder, Jack pulls her hips closer, thrusting harshly inside her, sinking more than halfway inside. A startled cry tore through Jazzmins lips as her back arched upwards, hips gyrating against him. Masky licked his lips, gripping her hair gently as he slowly stroked himself, watching her face. Her gaze went up to his face, eyes half open as she licked her lips, rotating her torso away from him so she could extend her bound wrists towards him. "Want me to undo these?" He asked, tapping the zipties that held her wrists. Jazzmin nodded, gasping as she felt Jack moving in and out of her. "Jack, pass me your scalpel."

Jack didn't say a word as he reached into his hoodie pocket, grabbing his scalpel, tossing it onto the table before going back to shoving himself back inside her heat. Taking it, Masky started cutting the two ties, freeing her hands. He was happy to see her wrists weren't that damaged apart from the dark pink lines criss crossing her skin. Seeing she was becoming used to the pounding Jack was giving her body, Masky pulled her head closer to his, placing his tip against her lips, silently urging her to continue. She gladly accepted him back into her mouth, bringing a hand up to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth while the other latched onto Jacks wrist that held her hips in place. She wanted to hold onto each of them as they used her.

Jacks panting grew heavier as he moved in and out of her, feeling her walls clench around him, hugging his cock tightly. Her heat was nearly enough to melt him as he buried himself repeatedly inside her, filling her to the hilt. "Really, ungh, has been a while for you...fuck..." Smirking down at her body, he thought of the things he could do with her. Keep her here during the night for a stress reliever and all the ways he could make her remember who she belonged to. He hated he had to wait all this time to have her.

Masky was equally grateful for this. It had been too long since he'd had any sexaul stimulation, and she was giving him everything he needed. Her lips worked on his shaft as her tongue massaged his tip gently. He desperately wished she was able to take his entire length into her mouth, but she wasn't experienced enough. Maybe that's what he should try to train her on. He wanted to be able to experience the sensation as often as he could, so giving her practice would come in handy.

Jazzmin was in heaven. It had been too fucking long since she had felt like this. So long since she had been with any male. She never imagined having two men at once could feel so good. But still, she wanted more. She wanted much more. She wanted men all over her, grabbing her and using her however they wanted. Deep down her masochistic ways were begging for punishment. She wanted to be bad... She wanted to be reprimanded in anyway possible. Looking up at the male proxy, she smiled the best she could before she lowered her teeth onto his sensitive skin.

Hissing in pain, Masky pulled himself from his mouth, gripping his stinging flesh. "Sonuva bitch!" He growled, gripping the side of the table.

Turning her attention to the cannibal, Jazzmin raised her leg, licking her lips as she quickly kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling back in slight pain. Biting her lips she looked at the two men that were glaring at her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she shivered in anticipation. "Was I bad...?" She whsipered lightly. ################################################################################################################################ 


End file.
